


Stormy seas, desolate shores - ebb tide

by ThreeMagpies



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Non-Con, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeMagpies/pseuds/ThreeMagpies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Revolution fic:  Rachel Matheson/Miles Matheson. Mention of characters from the show including Bass Monroe, Jeremy Baker, Ben and Danny Matheson, Will Strausser. The story is based on prompt #248 from the Orgy Armada’s fan fic all Ships challenge.</p><p>What did Miles do to Rachel when she was a prisoner in Philadelphia? When he was trying to get her to tell him where to find Ben…? It was always suggested but never explained. It was complicated...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy seas, desolate shores - ebb tide

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> Hi there and thanks so much for having a look at this… hope you enjoy … ☺  
> I don’t own any part of Revolution and am writing this purely for love of the show and its characters. 
> 
> Oh, I've rated it high because I felt I was going into territory that needed it - not that it's that graphic, but things are suggested that I felt needed the rating. Cheers, Magpie

He’d told her to sit on a wooden chair in the large tent they used for meetings in the field, now empty except for the two of them. A trolley was nearby with the tools of the Interrogator’s trade laid out ready, clean, ordered, spaced neatly on a towel; two buckets, each half full of water on the ground underneath. 

She had looked at the trolley on the way in and examined the tools with a scientist’s eye; at least they looked clean, sharp. They, he and Bass, wouldn’t want to chance her getting blood poisoning - that would spoil everything. 

Then they’d never find Ben, or Danny…

Then he’d tied her to the chair, his hands on her, their hard strength so familiar, but not like this…

Now Miles was crouched in front of her, dressed in one of their heavy, stiff uniforms.

Rachel looked at it, her eyes cold, lips set… She hated the uniforms, he and Bass and their army looked like civil war revivalists, playing at war games… 

One of his hands rested, heavy, on her thigh, the fingers idly stroking her… The other hand held a knife… 

His dark eyes were full of… regret? And something dark, something that made her heart beat faster…

But of course there wasn’t enough regret in there to make him stop…

‘Rachel, do you know how bad this is going to get…for you?’ His lips twitched, tongue flicking out over his bottom lip, hand weighing heavy on her thigh. ‘Do you think that I care… about this, whatever it is, between us?’ His knife hand went to her other thigh, the edge stroking over the thin fabric of her jeans, little puffs of scraped fabric lining up behind it… ‘That we’re family?’ He leaned towards her, ’because I don’t’

Her lips tightened…‘It didn’t stop you hurting me before, Miles, so why on earth should it stop you now? Her voice was cool, calm, because somewhere deep inside she didn’t believe that he would actually go through with it… that he would actually do this…to her?

He shrugged, then he used the point of the knife to unpick the inside seams of her jeans, starting at her left knee…

‘Miles… I can’t tell you anything more, you should know that by now…’ 

‘Can’t or won’t…?’ his eyes narrowed, tongue darting out over his lips in a way that was so, so familiar… ’We need to know where Ben is, Rachel… we need Ben so we can turn the power back on, for everyone; and you keep leading us to empty houses and abandoned campsites…’ 

‘But why do you need Ben?’ she took a deep breath, determined to stay calm… ‘You’ve got me’

He kept going, his eyes focused down, between her legs… the knife almost, almost touching her skin, and little bits of cotton thread falling, like tiny feathers, to the floor… ‘Because you aren’t telling us anything useful, Rachel…’ then he looked up at her, his eyes remote, unreachable… ‘Are you…?’

And despite herself, despite everything, she felt her breath hitching, felt herself getting wet, just feeling him there… Even, somehow, getting turned on by this… He hadn’t been near her, hadn’t touched her since the day she arrived; even though she’d left Ben, come all this way…for him… He knew he still had power over her; power to make her feel, to want him… That’s why he was the one doing this, not Bass, or that creep Strausser…

He breathed her in, his lips curving at the corners although his eyes were still hard, flat, dark…’I can smell you, Rachel - is it me making you wet, or the knife?’ he paused…’or maybe it’s both?’ He flipped the knife, running the butt along the seam that ran across her crotch, across her pulsing clit, then back again, holding the carved bone against her most sensitive flesh, watching her face, laughing low in his chest as he saw her helpless reaction, heard her gasp… ‘I wish I’d known earlier, Rach…’ He pulled the knife back and flipped it again…’I could have made things a bit more interesting; for both of us…’

She was breathing hard now…‘Miles…’ she tried to close her legs, but the ropes kept them open wide… her tongue snaked out over her lips, trying to moisten them, trying not to let him effect her…‘Don’t do this…’

The knife got closer… ’You’re giving me no choice, Rachel ’ he snipped another couple of stitches…

She chewed at her bottom lip ‘You bastard…’

He ignored her, checking his progress… The seams on the inside of her left leg from just above her knee to her crotch gaped open, the pale skin of her thigh gleaming through it…’Of course, I wouldn’t let anyone else do this to you…’ he ran the tip of the knife, very, very carefully along the flesh exposed by the seam, from knee to crotch…The sharp steel scratching a thin, red line along the fine, delicate skin; tiny, tiny bubbles of blood following the blade…it stung like tiny bees... Then the knife tip caught on the edges of her panties… 

He held it there for a moment, then snipped the elastic with the blade, the sharp edge slipping through the fabric like it wasn’t even there… ‘Although I know for sure that Strausser would cheerfully give me his right arm’ his tongue slipped out over his lips again…’ if I let him in here to play with you…’ 

The knife felt cold, the tip just barely denting the skin at the crease where her thigh met the outer lips of her pussy… and she shivered, careful not to move, not to jog the knife… ‘That man is a psychopath…’

Miles shrugged…’Yeah, I know…’ he carefully moved the knife away and started on the other seam, the stitches at the inside of her other knee parting without resistance at the touch of the knife, the fabric edges opening up as he worked his way back again towards the delicate flesh between her legs…’but he’s a very…useful… psychopath’

Rachel couldn’t take her eyes off the knife… Miles was controlling it with such precision that he hadn’t cut her once – not by accident anyway; his long fingers were wrapped almost casually around the hilt, deceptively loose… each small stitch parting with a tiny snicking sound; little strands of cotton falling in a slow motion rain onto the floor between her legs… 

He put his free hand onto the thigh where the jeans were already opened up, inserting his thumb very gently into the gap in the fabric, sliding it along the thin bloody line to the loose edge of her panties, stroking the skin there and gently playing with the dark gold curls visible through the torn panties, while his other hand held the knife and kept snipping the stitches on her other thigh, almost, almost up to where his thumb waited…

Rachel sucked in a breath… ‘Miles…’ her breath was coming faster…

He paused…’I’m meeting Bass for a drink this evening, Rachel, for my birthday; as long as those damn rebel fools don’t blow up the bar again like they did last week’ he chuckled…’We’ve had to rebuild it three times already. You’d think they’d learn, wouldn’t you?’ he looked up at her ‘They knock it down… we build it straight back up again. They can’t win.’ His hand squeezed her thigh, ‘now if you tell me where Ben is you can come with us and have a night out, just like old times…’

She spat at him, ‘fuck you, Miles…’

He pulled a clean, white hankie out of the pocket of his jacket and wiped the spit off his cheek, ‘or not…’

He snipped the last remaining stitches holding her jeans together at the crotch, the fabric falling away, exposing the ripped white cotton panties underneath…

Rachel tried to close her legs, a reflex, but she couldn’t move, and instead of reducing her arousal, she felt herself get wetter, and knew he’d see it, smell it…

Miles licked his lips again… ‘You’re a beautiful woman, Rachel, and look, you’re all tied up…’ He hooked a finger in behind the strip of torn white material that was all that covered her now, his knuckle grazing her clit as he did… ‘And right here, right now, I can do whatever I feel like doing to you and no one can stop me…’ 

She jumped, her teeth biting into her bottom lip, trying to stop herself from feeling, from reacting like this, from giving him the damn satisfaction… 

He grinned… ‘So now that we’ve gone this far, why don’t we go all the way?’ He flicked the knife and the white strip fell away, leaving her open, totally exposed…

Rachel took a long, shuddering breath in…’So now you’re going to rape me?’

Miles ran his fingers through her wetness, parting her pussy lips with his long, slim, calloused fingers… Sliding one, then two inside her, finger fucking her slowly, gently, his thumb circling over her clit until her breath caught and the muscles in her thighs and ass tensed, jerking with the effort not to just… give in… 

Then he slid his hand away, smiling as she gasped… and he showed her the slick juices coating his fingers. ‘Would it really be rape if I did, Rachel?’ He put the fingers to his lips and licked them clean…’I mean, you were the one that came looking for me, you were the one who came here, to me, when we said we wanted Ben…’ He ran both hands along her thighs, stopping just before he reached her pussy, his thumbs framing her, his fingers hard on her hips…

Rachel’s eyes were wide, the pupils blown, her breasts rising and falling with her rapid breath. Then her hips jerked, a convulsive, involuntary movement and the muscles tensed in her shoulders, her arms… Damn it she wanted his hands on her, wanted his fingers, his lips… She wanted him, needed… ‘Miles, please?’

‘Please what Rachel?’ His thumbs circled slowly, closer to her clit, her core, sliding through her folds, caressing. 

Almost, almost going where she wanted them… needed them….

’Do you want me to fuck you?’ he took his thumbs away, ’or leave you alone…’

She cried out as his hands left her… He had always been able to read her, had always known that she wanted him, that she’d do anything for him… 

Anything but that, her soul screamed… what about Danny? Rachel knew would happen to Danny if the power went back on…

Miles got up, his body looming over her, his cock a heavy, thick bulge at the front of his pants…’well, Rachel, which is it?’

She stared up at him, breathing fast, her heart pounding…. and slowly shook her head…

……………………………..

**Author's Note:**

> AN: It helped me understand the tensions between Rachel and Miles to write this and it seemed like a road that Miles might have taken in his darker days because, as he said, it was complicated…cheers, Magpie


End file.
